The Potato
by sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi
Summary: Tsuna attempts to apologise to his friends for The Laundry Incident by inviting them over for lunch. Little do they know about the impending end of the universe. Sequel to Laundry Day


The sequel to Laundry Day, as requested by xXCherryLicoriceXx and bluegirl:

Tsuna apologises to his friends for The Laundry Incident by inviting them over for lunch.

Note: I do not own KHR, and on a sidenote, 100yen is about 1 dollar.

* * *

><p>'No.'<p>

'But, Hibari-san!' Tsuna protested. 'I'm really, really, really sorry for dragging you into that mess last week, and I'm even more sorry for ruining your shoes, so if you would please let me make it up to you by-'

'No.'

'Please?'

'I shall send Hibird to eat your phone and sing you to death if you persist,' his menacing tone echoed from Tsuna's mobile phone speaker, followed by a harsh click and a monotous beep tone.

..

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had agreed to turn up for the meal and all was fine and dandy, if not for the fact that his mother had recently revealed that she was, once again, leaving the house under Tsuna's responsible care. At that, she smiled, reminded Tsuna to take good care of the children and left happily.

Tsuna found himself, rather irrationally, to be spiralling down into panic and hysteria. 'Well, this time round the laundry's done,' he attempted to reason to himself, which had worked rather well until there was a knock at the door.

'Tenth?' called the voice of Gokudera.

_Oh, no. Oh no, no, nonono. _He was abruptly reminded of the non-existent lunch he had invited his friends over to.

'So, what's cooking?' Yamamoto asked as the pair stepped into the house.

'Nothing,' Tsuna answered miserably. 'Any ideas?'

'To clear things up first,' Yamamoto began, 'I don't have any money.'

'Me neither!' Gokudera yanked his pocket linings viciously inside-out. Both turned to the host, who happened to be rummaging frantically for his own wallet.

Meanwhile, Lambo, having caught on to the issue at hand, waved a Beyblade in the air. 'Lambo has five hundred thousand yen!' he exclaimed excitedly. 'Let's all eat lots and lots of food!' Having said which, he attempted to press the toy into Yamamoto's hands.

'We could always try to cook...' Gokudera offered hesitantly, to which Tsuna responded brightly, having produced a single ten yen coin from his wallet.

'Excellent idea! I can use a microwave oven. How about you?'

'I can open a fridge?'

'I can squeeze ketchup!'

There was a long silence as the three contemplated their culinary skills, or lack thereof.

'I heard somewhere that you can cook a potato in a microwave oven,' Yamamoto said uncertainly. 'Not sure how, though.'

'Potatoes?' Tsuna echoed.

'Potato!' squealed Lambo, just as a frighteningly large specimen of the aforementioned root vegetable whistled past Tsuna's ear.

'So if I just place the potatoes in the microwave and turn it on for five minutes...we'll get food?' Tsuna dumped the entire bag of potatoes into the electrical appliance.

Everyone nodded.

..

'Now, while we wait for them to be done, what can we eat with the potatoes?' Tsuna and company sat themselves around the table.

Gokudera was quick to contribute. 'I heard that some people eat it with sour cream.'

'But where are we going to get that from? We don't normally buy it...' Tsuna pointed out, to which everyone turned to stare pointedly at Lambo.

'I'm sure cream is a dairy product,' mumbled Yamamoto.

'No, no!' Lambo squealed hysterically. 'Lambo doesn't poop cream!'

'Does anyone else hear that odd crackling noise?' Gokudera looked around the room, bewildered, effectively silencing all squabbles over dairy products and their origins.

'That's right,' Yamamoto conceded. 'I do hear this strange popping noise. It sounds oddly like...'

'Electrical appliances going haywire,' Tsuna concluded for him.

'Exactly what I was going to say.' Without any delay, a loud explosion rocked the foundations of the Sawada residence as screams echoed and split potatoes flew.

Shivering under the table, Tsuna mustered the courage to bring his voicebox into action. 'B-but what went wrong? Was it too long?'

Others shrugged as potatoes continued to pelt the makeshift roof over their heads, struggling to hold down a writhing Lambo who was screaming about meteorites and the end of the world, as we know it.

'Do you think it's time to call a rescue squad?' Yamamoto asked.

'You bet,' Tsuna smiled, fishing a battered phone from his pocket.

..

'What do you mean rescue you from intergalactical doom?' Hibari hissed into his handphone.

'Well, we were cooking potatoes...' stuttered Tsuna. 'But now the microwave's exploded and there are potatoes flying all over the room! You have _got_ to save us this time, Hibari-san,' he explained while dodging an errant, ricocheting potato.

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because everyone knows how to cook potatoes, moron.'

* * *

><p><em>The End! I hope you've enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's a little short but, I figured that was the best place to end it before it got dragged into a saga...<em>

_and if anyone was wondering, if you want to microwave a potato (yes it's possible) you got to poke holes in it, which our dear friends have conveniently neglected. And potato with sour cream is good! Heh. Review? Please?_


End file.
